Do You Remember Me?
by chocolate-chip-cookie-monster
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are 7 years old and live in Nashville. But Katniss' Dad gets a new job in New york city. Katniss leaves Peeta, who said he will ALWAYS remember her, but when Katniss comes back and Peeta ends up forgetting her what will she do? I know this has been done before but give it a shot! By: chocolate-chip-cookie-monster. (Writer of 'The Blogger)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG! This is my newest story after _The Blogger _came to an end. This story is also AU.  
**

**_Pairing:_ Katniss/Peeta (EVERLARK FOREVER!)**

_**Au or Not: **_**AU**

_**Summary: **_**Katniss and Peeta are 7 years old and live in Nashville. But Katniss' Dad gets a new job in New york city. Katniss leaves Peeta, who said he will ALWAYS remember her, but when Katniss comes back and Peeta ends up forgetting her what will she do?**

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

**Katniss' POV at 7 years old...**

"Will you remember me tomorrow?" Peeta nodded, "Will you remember me next week?" another nod, "How about next year?" I earned another nod, "How about forever, and ever until we're old and wrinkly!?" Peeta sighed, smiled and nodded, "Will you remember me forever?"

"Yes I will Kat, I'll always remember you! Now, what's the point of this?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"I thought you would remember me forever!"

Me and peeta both flew into a fit of giggles. We are best friends! Of course we will always remember each other!

I'm katniss everdeen, I am 7 years old and Peeta Mellark is my best friend.

Always.

"What! No! I don't want to leave! I can live with Peeta! I don't want to go!" I screamed, kicked, cried and in general, threw a temper tantrum. I didn't want to move to new York city!

"Katniss. We are going and that is final. Now go say goodbye to Peeta. The moving truck will be here any minute," my father said firmly, tapping his watch.

My family didn't tell me about the move because they didn't want me to argue and since the moving truck is already on its way and were moving today I can't back out of it. And 3 year old prim couldn't argue even if she wanted to.

I grabbed the teddy bear Peeta gave me for my 6th birthday and walked across the street to his home. I knocked in the door and peeta came running to answer when he heard our secret knock.

When he saw my tear stained face he pulled me into a hug, "Kitty kat? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm moving! Peeta I'm moving to New York city!" I sobbed. He stroked my hair.

After a few minutes of silence he asked, "When? And for how long?"

"T-today... My parents just told me... And I don't know for how long!" I sobbed harder.

"You can stay with me!" he said like he just solved everything.

"I already asked but they didn't agree! I'm going to miss you P-peeta! I wish I didn't have to go"

Tears streamed down his face also, "It's ok, you'll come home... You'll come back to me..."

"I-I want to give you this..." I hand Peeta my green and orange bracelet. it includes both of our favorite colors.

"Thank you... Here" he reached into his pocket and hands me a necklace. The necklace is half a circle and it says:

BE  
FRI

He show me his half of the necklace and when they attach like a puzzle piece it says:

BEST  
FRIENDS

My patents call my name from the house and I turn to Peeta. "Thank you... You will always me mt best friend."

"You too..." he says and attempts t wipe hiss tears away to appear manly and brave.

I give peeta one more hug and whisper, "Will you remember me forever?"

"Yes..." he whispers.

Then I cross the street back to me home and get into the car. I roll down my windows and as we're driving away I'm crying and waving at Peeta.

The last image of peeta I see is his blind hair missed, his blue eyes filled with tears, tear streaks down his cheeks, him waving with a frown replacing his perfect smile.

I'm Katniss Everdeen, im 7 years old, and I'm leaving Nashville to go live in new York city.

And Peeta Mellark is my best friend.

Always.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know it's short. But that was only the prologue. The regular chapters will be longer. Next chapter will be up Thursday.**

**Tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks!**

_**chocolate-chip-cookie-monster**_


	2. It's good to be home Well not so good

**A/N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! (If you do you will get a preview of the next chapter! And a shoutout!)**

**And this chapter is fairly short. **

**My other stories, _The FINAL hHunger Games _and _Love Story, _will soon be updated!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Katniss' POV **

_9 years later..._

I'm Katniss Everdeen, and I'm going back to Nashville. My old home. I'm sad that I'm leaving New York. it was cool living there. But at least I wont be leaving my best friend Gale Hawthorne.

Gale, my family and I are all moving to Nashville. We're all going to be living in my old house...

My mind flashes back to Peeta Mellark. _'NO! You left him 9 years ago... even though he said he'll remember you... he wont.'_

That's right, I still remember Peeta Mellark, even after 9 years. I still remember his last words to me...

_"Yes..."_

I play with the necklace that's on my neck, and step out of the car.

It's late in August, and I'm wearing shorts, big sunglasses, a purple tanktop, and silver sandles. I agust my earphones, and walk towards the house. I look towards Peeta's old home, wondering if he still lives there.

I feel someone's arms snake around my waist and get a bit of hope, but it domolishes quickly. The person picks me up, and spins me around.

I smile and laugh and when I turn around, I stop.

It's just Gale.

"Hey Catnip! What you doing?"

"Nothing much..." I mumble.

"Really? It looks like your stocking that house across the street... Katniss. Do you like that guy?" Gale gestures towards the house and I whip my head around.

"What? What guy!?" I look around frantically until my eyes land on a boy with shaggy blond hair. _Peeta..._

"Katniss, stop it! You look desperate for a guy!"

"Shut up Gale!" I push Gale and go inside my old/new house. I run to the window in the living room, and peek out.

I can't even be sure that's Peeta... It could be someonne else. Someone who doesn't even know me. Someone who wouldn't know me.

Someone who would never remember me.

After we left Nashville to go to Newyork, I really missed Peeta. The pain ended up numbing over time, but I still thinked about him everday.

I ended up meeting Gale Hawthorne, when I was around 12 years old. He then became my best friend. Sure when we met he didn't tell me I was the prettiest girl he ever met, or that my eyes are _very gray, and pretty, _and he didn't tell me I sung like an angel.

But he became my best friend anyway.

I ended up forgetting about Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bright blue eyes, over time. And when my parents told me we were movng back to Nashville all I thought about was leaving Gale. After ALOT of begging both of our familes, they finally allowed Gale to come along back to Nashville with us! His family will be visiting in a few weeks though.

Gale said that he's read about Nashville before, and thinks _'It sounds really interesting!' _

When we were coming back to Nashville Gale and I were talking when he said, _"Hey Catnip, maybe we'll see some people you use to know in Nashville! Wouldn't that be cool?... PS. If you have any lady friends that you reconize and are pretty hot, and single... you better put a good- or alot of good- words in for me!"_

When he said the part about seeing anyone I know, all my thoughts flashed to Peeta. It all came rushing back. His blond hair, blue eyes, his smile, his-

_Katniss! Just go across the street and see if it's him! _I scream at myself.

I nod, _I will, I will see if that is my former best friend... Peeta Mellark._

I call farther inside the house, "I'LL BE BACK IN AROUND 5 TO 10 MINUTES!"

"OK!" I hea Prim scream back.

I walk towards the door, and take a deep breath. I grab my Ray Ban sunglasses, and walk out the door.

I look across the street and don't see Peeta-I mean that boy- outside anymore.

"Oh well, Hopefully he'll answer the door and if not, I'll make up an excuse of sorts."

I walk across the street, towards the front door of the house.

I straighten out my clothes, fix my hair, take my sunglasses off.

_'Calm down Katniss...'_

I take a deep breath, then I release. I knock on the door lightly.

After a few minutes when no one answers I come to a conclusion, _'No one probably even heard me knock.'_

I ring the door bell and a few seconds later the door I walked out of 9 years ago swings open.

I'm met with the same boy I say outside.

Blond hair, and bright blue eyes...

Oh my god.

Those are Peeta Mellark's eyes!

My jaw opens slightly and my eyes widen.

Still bright blue.

An... amazing... bright blue.

I almost squeal with happiness! But I don't.

"Uh.. um, are you, you are, I mean... ugh! Um. Are-are you Peeta?"

The boy replies, "Yes..."

I almost faint. "Peeta, Peeta Mellark?"

The boy nods and looks at me suspicisly. I throw my arms around his neck and smile, a smile that probably looks unhuman on my face. "Oh my god! Peeta! I missed you so, so, so much! Eeek!"

Peeta pulls away from me, and says, "Um, yeah... I missed you too?"

I look at him blankly. He doesn't sound like he missed me. Oh my god... does he even remember me?

"I'm your best friend! Well, was your best friend! Katniss Everdeen!"

He stares at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm sorry but... who are you?"

* * *

**Short I know. **

**Sorry. But today was my last day of school before winter break so I will try to update sooner! (Along with longer chapters!)**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow!**

If you review you'll get a preview of the next chapter and a shoutout in the next chapter!

**If I don't update before Christmas then Marry Christmas everyone!**

AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I also hope you have an AMAZING New Year!

REVIEW!

~Cookiez

**PS. Is anyone still alive? (12/21/2012!)**


	3. Forever and Always

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**SHOUTOUTS FOR THE REVIEWERS! (If I didn't mention you, please tell me. And If I didn't give you a preview of this chapter please tell me, I will give you a preview for the next chapter!)**

**joymellark98**

**Emmyluvzu**

**Blarghh**

**Annie2813**

**rochay**

**melverdeenforever219**

**meghsu2002**

**Hungergamezgeek**

**Hunger Games Hungry**

**15**

**Stargazer12256**

**LightningAttitude**

**I also got 2 guest reviews!**

**PS. my 2 other stories will be updated today or tomorrow! :)**

**Song for this Chapter: Forever and always (By Taylor Swift) I recommend listening to it!**

* * *

I stare at Peeta in shock. Then I start laughing. Like crazy. Not little giggles. Huge gigantic obnoxious laughs! "Wooooow Peeta! That's funny! But of course you remember me! You said always! You have the same necklace! Wow. Fuuuuny... ah.. to funny."

My laughter dies out when he stares at me like I'm crazy. I show him the necklace that's hanging around my neck. He checks, "Um. I don't have any necklace... I'm sorry... Katniss."

He starts to close the door and I start panicking. I stop him from closing the door, "NO! You... you said always! Let me jog your memory! Remember when we met. We were 4 (**A/N: I know it's 5 but I changed it)** at preschool! And you came up to me after music and sat next to me at snack time. You said that I sing like an angel, and my eyes are '_very pretty'_ and you always said from everyday from then on you want to make me smile! Your favourite snack is twinkies, and you like vinilla cupcakes more then regular cakes, your favourite type of cake is the confetti cake, and your favourite cookies are chocolate chip! You think oreo cookes are overated and like the fudge-Os! You are amazing at drawing, and your favourite subject was art... and music so you could hear me sing! But when we were around 7, I had to move to New York because of my dads job! And you gave me a necklace and you had a matching one! And you said that you'll always remember me! You said always!"

"Katniss... I don't know you. And if I ever met you I would have remembered! I don't have any necklace."

"But you said always... Peeta! Were you in an accident, and forgot everything!?"

"No. No I wasn't. Katniss I think you should go..."

"But... how about our friendship?"

"We never had one... but we can have one now."

I stare at him in shock. "I- but... you liar! You. Said. Always." then I slap him. "REMEMBER!" he looks shocked.

"Ok. You should go now!" He slams the door in my face. _Slapping him wasn't such a good idea..._

Tears well in my eyes. I blink them away. I cross the street to my house. I just want to go home and cry. Why does the world hate me?

I'm about to walk onto my porch when a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes comes out of the house next to ours.

"Hey! You the new neighbors? I'm Johanna. Johanna Mason," she holds out her hand. I take in her apperance. She has he ails painted gold, a bunch of braclets on her wrist, a mood ring, and she's wearing jean shorts, along with a red shirt that hangs off her shoulders. Hmm. Woud Gale like her?

"I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. And yes I'm your new neighbour... I like your outfit."

"Thanks. So my parents told me that there was new neighbors, and a girl... and boy, around my age.."

I put something nice in for Gale thinking he'll be thankful, "Oh yes! The boys name is Gale and he is VERY good looking... you two would get along well."

Johanna laughs, "Maybe! So anyway, our families are havng dinner together, so I'll see you later."

"Ok... bye."

Johanna leaves and I walk into my house, then I remember... Peeta doesn't remember me.

I run into my room and collaspe on my bed. I start to cry in the pillow. I feel something digging into my skin. I sit up and see the necklace pressing into my skin. I take the necklace off and put it down on my nightstand.

I cry more.

He said always... forever and always, always and forever. For internity! Until we're old and wrinkly!

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"Will you remember me tomorrow?" Peeta nodded, "Will you remember me next week?" another nod, "How about next year?" I earned another nod, "How about forever, and ever until we're old and wrinkly!?" Peeta sighed, smiled and nodded, "Will you remember me forever?"_

_"Yes I will Kat, I'll always remember you! Now, what's the point of this?"_

_"Knock knock."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"I thought you would remember me forever!"_

**End of flashback.**

* * *

My eyes water as another flashback hits me. I shake it from my head. _No. He doesn't remember you!_

I cry more, and more.

My former best friend Peeta Mellark doesn't remember me.

Even though he said always.

* * *

**Peeta's POV _(Lets see what goes on in this boys messed up mind! That doesn't remember anything!)_**

I go into my house still thinking about that Katniss girl... She's crazy! I never met her and if I did I would remember someone with the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen...

I'm so confused! What necklace?

How does she know that I don't really enjoy oreos? How does she know that I can draw good, how did she know about my favourite subject being art?

I collaspe on my bed.

If I really have that necklace it must be somewhere! I look everywhere! Under my bed, in my drawers, closet, pockets, EVERYWHERE!

No necklace! I knew I didn't know that Katniss girl. It's getting a little chilly so I take out a blanket from the top on my closet. A few boxes tumble out and open. Something catches my eye thanks to the glint it gives off because of the light. I walk over and pick it up. It's a necklace... and it looks identical to Katniss' except mine says:

ST  
ENDS

It all comes flooding back, the hello, the memories, the games, the jokes, birthday parties... the goodbye.

The Joke. When I said I would remember her forever... and I said I will always remember her...

Oh god. Now I remember Katniss Everdeen...

* * *

**Flashback From when Peeta was 6...**

_Katniss laughs as I smile at her. I throw another handful of flour at her._

_She looks up at me, covered in flour. She smiles evilly and grabs me and pulls me towards her... just to dump a bag of flour on me. _

_I pull her towards me and she squirms._

_"Peeeeeeeta! Peeeeeeeeeeeeeta!" she giggles, and trys to escape my grasp._

_"Kat... I love you." _

_She giggles, "I love you too Peeta!" She lightly kisses me on the cheek then sneaks out of my grasp. _

We_ resume our flour fight._

* * *

Oh no... Now I remember her! How she would always wear her hair in 2 braids, she loved to laugh, she loved the cheese buns from the bakery, how she sings like an angel, how she loves Prim and acts as if she was a little doll when we were younger.

She must think I'm a jerk, and a liar...

Then the worst realization comes before me...

I said I didn't remember her.

I said always...

* * *

**A/N: Like this chapter? I would have it up before Christmas but we went to a cottage for the past week... no internet... *shivers* **

**Anyways...**

**YAY! Where I lived we finally got snow! 17 cm...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Of course! (Note the sarcasm)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games. **

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

When I hear the door bell ring I go down stairs, "I'LL GET IT!" Prim screams. She bounces over to the door and opens it. I hear her greet Johanna and her family, "Hi! You must be our new neighbors! My parents said our neighbors are coming over for dinner, so that must mean your them! I'm Prim, by the way. Come in, come in, I'll introduce you to everyone else!" she leads Johanna and her parents into the house, as she passes me she says, "That's my older sister Katniss, she's 16," she informs just like a tour guide.

"Oh Johanna is 16, aren't you Johanna?" Johanna's mom says`.

"Yeah..."

"Anyway!" Prim passes Gale next, "This is Gale, he's 18, and Katniss' best friend. Only her best friend. Him and Katniss are inseparable. So he begged his parents to move here with us. And I think my prents are upstairs... let me go get them!"

Prim flies up the stairs, and Johanna wanders over to Gale and starts a conversation with him. Her parents come over to me, "Your sister is so cute. Sonice and... talkitive." I give them a smile and Prim comes back down the stairs, my parents coming after her. She babbles about something to them but they just wave her off and make their way to our neighbors.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," my father greets. The adults shake hands and we all head to the dinning room.

"Oh! I wonder what's for dinner! I'm starving! I could eat a whole pig! No a horse! No, I could eat a whole COW!" Prim giggles. She nabs a seat at the table and keeps on talking about how hungry she is.

For dinner we have chicken, mashed patatoes, salad, and some steamed veggies. When we finish our dinner Prim starts talking about desert, "Yay! Desert time! I wonder what we're gonna have! I hope it's ice cream! Or cake! Or BOTH!"

Johanna leansover to me, "Prim is a little talkitive for my taste."

I laugh, "I know... it's just the way she is."

When my mother comes out with chocolate cake, and vinalla ice cream Prim squeals, "YAY! BOTH!"

Just then the door bell rings, "I'LL GET IT MOM!" Prim screams even though we're all in the same room.

Prim runs to the door freeing us of her chatter. My mother starts to serve desert and I hear Prim say to who ever is at the door, "Hi I'm Prim... Hey do I know you? You look fimiller..."

"Oh... are you the little Primrose me and your sister would bake cookies for when we were younger?" I hear Peeta say... PEETA! Oh god... but... he said he didn't remember... did he lie to me?!

"I'm not little anymore! I'm a big girl! I'm 12 years old! So... who are you? And how do you know me? ...And my sister!?"

"I'm Peeta Mellark. Can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure! One minute!" Prim runs back into the room, "Katniss someone wants to talk to you!" She sits down in her seat and starts to dig into desert.

I get up and walk to the door, and Johanna and Gale follow. When she gets a look at Peeta she whistles, "Wo... Are you sure he's here to see you Katniss?"

Gale and her laugh, "Hey catnip, it's the boy across the street you were gawking at!"

"Gale!" I sneer at him. Him and Johanna laugh and go back to eat desert. Then I turn towards Peeta. "What?" I glare at him. He lied to me, if he remembers or not. If not: He said he would! If hedoes: He said he didn't remember me!

"Katniss... I'm sorry. I remember you now! I'm so happy you're back!" He gathers me in a hug, and I push him away.

"Don't. You lied! You said you didn't remember me!"

"No, no, no! I do now."

"So you lied?"

"No! I-"

"If you do remember me now, I'm not going to take you in with open arms!" _No matter how much I want to..._

"I know Katniss but... can we talk outside?" I step outside and close the door behind me.

"What?"

"Katniss, I'm sorry! I remember you now and I found the necklace... see?" he shows me the necklace and my breath hitches.

I fight back my unwanted tears from spilling. _No Katniss, no!_ I take a deep breath then speak, "Uh..."

"Katniss we can still try to be friends still... uh, what's your cell phone number?"

We exchange numbers and he punches mine into his phone as I do for his. It's strange... a second ago I was so mad! And now I'm-"

"I'm sorry I forgot. And lied. And called you crazy..."

The more he says, the more mad... and sad I get. I fight back my unwanted tears from spilling. _No Katniss, no!_ I take a deep breath then speak, "Peeta... um, I-I don't know if we can ever be best friends again, you lied to me... your forgot about me." I whisper the last part and turn my head as a tear trickles down my cheek.

"Katniss... I'm sorry. I know I lied to you. I'm sorry. So, _so,_ sorry!"

"No... no. You lied... and forgot... and, and, and... ugh! We can never go back! You forgot and moved on! I didn't forget, but I moved on! And I would think about you every day! But I bet you never gave a damn about me!"

"No, Katniss, that's not true!"

"Of course it's not!" I say with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Yes it is!"

"Really? Then how did you forget about me?" He's spechless. "Huh? See! You never cared after I left! Ugh... I'm so stupid! I thought you would remember me! And... now... I, just, ugh!"

"Katniss-"

"No! Shut up! Just... shut up! Oh god..." I refuse to let my tears fall. "I, I need to go... bye Peeta..."

"Katniss..."

"No! Bye."

I walk inside and leave him standing in the summer evening air.

* * *

At night when I'm lying in my bed, that's when I cry. And cry. And cry.

He forgot...

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Oh god... Later that night I kept calling Katniss. Voice-mail... again.

If she would just let me in, and let me explain...

I wonder why she wont let me in... what happened? We were best friends...

_"Were, being the key word!" _A voice screams in my head.

Yep... Were being the key word...

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta keeps calling and calling, I let it go to voice-mail everytime.

* * *

At night when I'm lying in my bed, that's when I cry. And cry. And cry.

I can't believe he forgot...

* * *

**A/N: Sad chapter... I almost cried... sorry for the long wait. Please review, favourite, and follow!**

**Oh! And I need some advice... I want to tell my crush I like him...I'm not very shy, but I'm still nervous, and I don't know how to tell him... please PM me, or leave advice in reviews! BTW he's my friend, so yeah...**

**Thanks.**


End file.
